


Lingering Memories

by StrawberryHearts



Category: The Legend of Zelda & Related Fandoms, The Legend of Zelda: Breath of the Wild
Genre: (kinda), Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Blood and Injury, Canon Compliant, Canon-Typical Violence, Devotion, Dismemberment, Duty, Exploration, F/F, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Knight and her Princess, Memories, Plot, Post-Calamity Ganon, Post-Canon, Post-Game(s), Rebuilding Hyrule, Recovered Memories, Reunions, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Soulmates, Slow Burn, Slow Romance, Tags May Change, Trans Female Character, Trans Link (Legend of Zelda), Transphobia, Travel
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-11-26
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-26 07:07:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 19,265
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21569641
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/StrawberryHearts/pseuds/StrawberryHearts
Summary: Zelda and Link were together before the calamity. Of course, Link doesn't remember that. The pair has to move forward in their precarious relationship, finding out where they stand. But more importantly, Hyrule needs to be restored somehow, now that the Calamity has been defeated.Link is a transgirl, but it's a little more incidental than most fics. For the most part, it's taken care of.
Relationships: Zelda/Link
Comments: 9
Kudos: 50





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just a little fic to get some of the headcanons bouncing around my skull out there. Canon compliant as always. Seven more shrines for me to collect in game... I should finish that before I write more fic, huh?

It was over.  
The calamity had passed.

Link fell back, her eyes closing without another thought. It seemed right, at the end of this story, that the knight should finally rest. She felt herself beginning to fade, into death or sleep, everything quieting.

But a touch on her arm.  
"Link...There is still work to be done. I need you, my trusted knight. Hyrule needs you. Rest now, there will be work when you awaken."

And she heard no more.

When she came to, she found herself in a comfortable little home...That's right, it was hers. She'd spent far too long tracking down the garishly bright elemental greatswords adorning the walls. She was alone...A new collection of scars staining her skin. She got up, swaying slightly. She wasn't sure how long she had slept, but she didn't seem entirely steady on her feet yet. The front door opened, and she instantly dropped into her fighting stance, left hand reaching for a sword that wasn't on her back.  
But, there was no fighting to be done. In the doorway, silhouetted by soft morning light was the Princess. Zelda's gentle smile was a radiant beacon to the knight. She staggered towards the princess, who had hurried to meet her half-way. To her surprise, Zelda gave her an enthusastic, passionate kiss. Link- Definitely wasn't complaining, but- She had to pull back. It was just too weird. Zelda met her knight's gaze with confusion. "...Is something the matter? I thought you would be pleased to be reunited after such a long time."

It took the girl a moment to find her voice. She was sure this was an important moment, and the right word could make or break it all, but...All she could muster was a simple: "You kissed me." Even she could hear the hint of an accusatory tone in her voice.

"...Yes, I did. I knew your recovery and rebirth process stripped your memories...I'm sorry, I should have restrained myself." Zelda looked down at her hands for a moment, then up at her knight. "You and I were once together, Link. Before the Calamity. I shan't expect you to simply pick up where we left off, but there you have it."

Link took care in choosing her words. "I...All I remember is that I served you as your knight. I protected you to the bitter end, and then I woke up in the spring." It went without saying that she thought the princess was beautiful. Anybody could see that. "I do remember...Something. I remember just a moment. Your voice playing in my ear, your soft hand in mine, a gentle sunset...But that's it. I assumed I had dreamed it."

Zelda shook her head, taking a careful step towards the other girl. "That was the first night of our courtship. I confessed my feelings for you, and you told me you would stay by my side for as long as I wanted you..."

"And nothing's going to change that." Lover or no, Link was not going to abandon the princess. "I will always be your knight. I just...Can we take things slow?"

Zelda was unable to hide her relief, and began to smile. "Of course we can. It's not as if I'd like a royal heir immediately even if you were able to give me one."

The princess didn't know. Didn't know that Link was perfectly capable of having a child with Zelda if the time came...Just one more thing to worry about. Was there even a point to trying to restart this relationship if she had such a secret? A selfish woman would tell her now. Link wouldn't be hurt if Zelda cut things off. But...That didn't strike her as fair. She still wasn't sure about the whole...Courtship, but hurting the princess seemed an unspeakable evil, especially coming from her knight. "...Right. I suppose for now we should focus on the work that still needs to be done. Trying to rebuild Hyrule." Link focused on the practicals, trying to leave the complicated emotional thinking for later. "Most of the settlements are in good shape, and monster should be far less common with Calamity Ganon gone. We should see Impa, of Kakariko Village. She'll be able to point us in the right direction."

Zelda nodded, taking the hint. "Very well. Let us ride for Kakariko, then. I thought we might be doing some travel, so I packed us provisions, including bedrolls. Shall we be off?"

Link nodded, belting on her sword. "I am curious to see if Calamity Ganon's defeat made the roads safer. Let's go."

And the duo departed from the small house Link called her own, heading off towards Kakariko Village.

The roads, it seemed, were much safer after The Calamity's defeat, a welcome respite from sleeping with one eye open. They made decent time, but it wasn't quite a one-day journey. The princess was unused to traveling with such haste, so the pair took things slower. As the stars came out, Link pulled her horse to a stop, the pair wordlessly agreeing to stop for the night. They'd found a sheltered little copse of trees, the perfect place to spend the night. Link had spent the day mulling over the situation with the princess. It was certainly true that she liked Zelda, but it was also true that being with her felt like a dereliction of duty. Ultimately, Link had turned the matter over and over in her head, but wasn't able to come to a satisfactory answer.

“You always furrow your brow in the exact same way when you're thinking of something serious.” Zelda's gentle voice came from behind her, pulling her out of her reverie. “It puts me at ease, knowing no matter what changes, these small things remain.” Link was unsure what to say to that, so she settled for a somber nod, setting up camp for the two of them, and starting a cookfire. Zelda sat across from her, gaze drifting to the fresh embers. “You always were a quiet one. I used to come up with games to make you talk...Finding your scars, and listening to your stories about them...Rather morbid, looking back, but perhaps it was simply an excuse to be close.” Link remained silent, beginning to stew some meat. “You were my one solace in those dark times...Father was never pleased with my research, and my powers had yet to awaken. And yet, when we were together...I simply knew everything would be alright. You wouldn't let anything bad happen. I felt...Safe.”  
Link's gaze fell to the fire as well. It seemed easier than facing the princess.

After another moment, she spoke quietly. “And you know that won't change...” Zelda looked so cold...Link stood abruptly, circling the fire to sit beside her, and put an arm around her. Hopefully that would warm her up. She leaned into the girl in blue, eyes closing. Link felt her relax, all of the tension in her body draining away. “Thank you, Link. I may be queen of Hyrule now, but I can't do it on my own. Knowing you're here for me gives me solace.” Link had nothing more to say on such a heavy topic, but it seemed Zelda was content for now, so she simply let the comment pass. Link tried not to notice how soft Zelda was, and how warm the delicate queen was. Even if she'd forgotten, it seemed her body remembered. It simply felt right. And so, Link was content to remain like that, gazing up at the stars, beside her forgotten lover.


	2. Chapter 2

Link rose with the sun, as she always did. She tugged on her boots, gaze straying over to the sleeping form of Zelda. She looked so peaceful...Feeling like a voyeur, Link looked away. She hadn't complained, not once, but Link could tell she hadn't been used to sleeping outdoors. It was probably fine to let her sleep more, she was sure that Zelda hadn't fallen asleep until late. She simply started on breakfast, some simple rice omelet. They should reach the stables before sunset, and be able to ride the rest of the way into town. Luckily, Link had found the pure white mare said to be a descendant of the princess's horse, so Zelda would have something to ride as well.

Some time passed, Link finishing breakfast and leaving a portion aside for Zelda. She was the queen of Hyrule now...It was an odd thought, even if it didn't truly change anything. She was still going to do her utmost to ensure the kingdom's prosperity, she was still going to continue her research as best she could. Perhaps she'd like to pay a visit to each of the divine beasts, and see how they'd aged. She had always wanted to see inside a Shrine, as well. Something to consider.

Some more time passed, Link filling it with carving. She was never any good, but it calmed her thoughts, having something to do with her hands. Zelda was waking up, so Link set her statue into the ground. A small icon of the goddess, to bless travelers with luck.

“Goodness...I'm sorry, Link. I didn't intend to sleep so long. I-” She cut herself off with a yawn, hiding it behind an upturned hand. “-Excuse me. I suppose I haven't spent too much time camping like this.” She sat up, stretching. Her garments may be beautiful, and may be holy, but they weren't very practical for traveling. Already, the white cloth was beginning to dirty. “Is that for me?” Zelda indicated the remaining omelet. Met with a nod, Zelda scooted forward on her bedroll (blankets coming with her- It was cold this morning) and began to eat. She wasn't much of a morning person.

After she had fed and woken up a bit more, the two set off. They were silent as they traveled, each content to simply drink in the natural beauty of Hyrule. It was a good reminder of what they were working to save. Before long, they came across Fort Hateno. Zelda slowed, face growing somber. “I know you probably don't remember, but...This was the site of our last stand. Even though you were almost dead, almost unable to stand...You refused to leave me, and save yourself. Even if it may have cost me my life, I..Couldn't see the guardians kill you. I stepped in front of you, and- Well...You were taken to the shrine of resurrection from there.” Zelda walked amongst the frozen guardians, hand tracing the ancient contours. “I never thought I'd see this place again.”

“I did regain this memory...” Link spoke in her usual quiet tone, tempered with regret. “How could I not? I wasn't able to save you. I...Failed.”

Zelda turned, shaking her head. “No. Link, you did far more then anyone could ask for. You proved yourself a true knight among knights...It's only because of you I managed to finally awaken my powers. Seeing you go so far for my sake...” She shook her head again, unable to find the words she wanted to say. Slowly, hesitantly, she embraced Link. “Thank you, my champion.”

Link merely nodded, holding her for as long as she was needed. To her surprise, she felt her tunic wet. It seemed the young queen was crying, gently, into Link's shoulder. Link's grip tightened around her queen, her old lover.

“I'm sorry...It's just...Good to have you back. Good to know you're not leaving. I never dared hope I might one day walk these fields with you once more.”

Link felt a painful lump in her throat. Her heart was breaking for her, for Zelda. “You've had to be so strong...I'm sorry. I should be the one bearing these burdens for you. I should be the one who's had to endure.” Unbidden, she finally realized just why she couldn't bring herself to accept Zelda's feelings. But that was for another time, when she wasn't holding the woman in her arms. She felt she had to be careful with Zelda, gentle with the delicate queen. As if she was made of glass.

Eventually, Zelda's eyes dried. She apologized again, taking one last look around the dilapidated fortress, before the pair continued along the trail to Kakariko. As Link had anticipated, the pair made it to the stable. She withdrew both horses, trying vainly to hide the flowers she had braided into Epona's mane. Zelda was having none of that, however. “My my, Link. It's not often you show your cute side.” She gave her knight a teasing smile. The pair mounted up, the tips of Link's ears burning, and rode along the dusty trail. “I'm sure Epona appreciates how much energy you put into caring for her. Still, flowers are a little un-knightly, aren't they~?” Zelda's smile only grew. Teasing Link was always fun for her, and a welcome break from the heaviness of their discussions of late.

“It's- No different from taking care of my blade, oiling it, and the like.” Link looked away, trying very hard not to blush.

“You don't wreathe the Master Sword in wildflowers and daises.” Zelda pointed out.

“Well- If the blade of evil's bane liked wildflowers and daises, maybe I would.” Link looked forward, hurriedly adding “It looks like we're here, anyway. We should head straight to Impa's.” The sun had set, but the duo had finally reached Kakariko Village. Zelda merely smiled and nodded, and the duo rode down into the sleepy hamlet. Tying their horses, the pair readied themselves to meet with the elder. Link straightened her tunic, Zelda taking a few deep breaths to properly put herself in the proper frame of mind for the meeting. Finally, the pair pushed inside the ornate home.

Impa looked up as the pair entered. “Ah...So you were successful. So good to see you again, Queen Zelda.” Impa inclined her head, a smile cracking her ancient visage. “Even if I am quite a bit older now. But, I am guessing you didn't come by simply to say hello.” Paya, who had been scrubbing at the floors, froze. Not only was the Hero back, but with the queen...! She kept her head down, trying to focus on her work.

“I'm afraid so, even if it is pleasant to know you didn't pass in the Calamity. Link told me you might have a practical idea on how to begin rebuilding Hyrule.”

“It is good to see the depth of your devotion, to start so soon after being freed. As for rebuilding Hyrule...” She paused, considering the question. It certainly wasn't one she had expected to receive. “I might begin with the castle. With Link's prowess, and your holy abilities, you should be able to clean the last vestiges of the calamity's power. Of course, the castle remains in ruins...It's not a fact most know, but the first king of Hyrule enlisted the help of all of the races inhabiting this land to build his castle. The Gorons helped with the masonry and ironwork, the Zoras crafted beautiful waterways. The Ruto are master carvers, adding fine detailing to the highest towers, as well as bringing artistry to hallways. The Gerudo gave to the king their finest gold and silk, allowing for royal tapestries telling Hyrule's history, as well as bringing an air of refinement to the castle. Of course, the Hylians did the brunt of the work, furnishing the interior and providing most of the manpower.”

Zelda nodded slowly, processing the information. “Alright. So, I should enlist the help of all these races to rebuild, and clean Hyrule Castle. I suppose having a symbol of restoration would bring hope to travelers everywhere...”

“That it would. Paya will assist you in gathering Hylian workers, but you will have to venture out to the rest of the cities by yourselves.” Impa nodded to the girl, who flinched slightly upon hearing her name.

“Thank you for your assistance, Impa. Your age certainly hasn't dulled your skill, I see why Father relied on your advice so much. ” Zelda smiled at her. Still, that was a clear dismissal, so Impa simply inclined her head one more, the closest she could get to bowing. Zelda strode over to Paya, trying to be gentle with the clearly-frightened woman. “Paya, I must ask for your help. I have been locked away for so long...I'm afraid you know more than I about who might be able to work.”

Paya stood suddenly, bowing deeply to the queen. “R-Right! Well, um, I know of a few men here in Kakariko who could work...And we'll send a messenger over to Hateno as well, I know there's a construction company there...I'll sort things out here and there and send the workers to Hyrule Castle to await you, my queen. I-Is that okay?”

“Thank you, Paya. That would be very helpful. But I'm afraid Hyrule Castle isn't as safe as it once was...” Zelda mulled over the problem for a moment. “Ah, how about the Wetland Stable? Plenty of beds for workers to rest in while Link and I enlist the help of the rest.”

Paya bowed again, hair flopping down over her face. “Of course, your highness! I will send the workers to the Wetland Stable!”

Pleased, Zelda turned to face Link. “Alright, then. Shall we head to the Inn for the night? We should aim for Zora's Domain first, as it's the closest to Kakariko.”

Link nodded, escorting the queen over to the Inn, and buying them two beds for the night.

“I must confess, I am rather pleased to be spending the night in a proper bed. I know it's a luxury I shan't have during our travels. Please, don't let me sleep too late.” Zelda smiled at her knight, and tucked herself into bed. There wasn't much privacy to be had in this inn, but that suited the queen just fine. Link had always had the gift of falling alseep almost immediately...The gentle sound of her soft breath always helped lull Zelda to rest, as well. Even if Link hadn't come around yet, Zelda was grateful for sharing the room with her. She caught herself staring over at Link's sleeping form, illuminated by the moonlight. The sight brought her solace, and was the last before rest found her.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Originally, this was two chapters, but I'm trying to not have such short chapters;;


	3. Chapter 3

A dereliction of duty.

That's what it was.

As her knight, Link should always be someone Zelda could lean on, for any reason. Not an equal. Not a partner. Certainly not someone who had all the needs and wants of a relationship. It was a weak excuse, even to herself, but she couldn't quite remember any of her other objections. With the knowledge they would never be together, Link allowed herself to relax some, mentally. She let herself pine, if only a little. It was certainly true Zelda was beautiful. It was certainly true being with her would be easy, and warm, and just...Right.

But it didn't matter. 

Link was her knight, her sword. And nothing more.

She got up, trying to distract herself from such heavy thoughts. The queen was still resting, so she slipped outside. It was the wee hours of the morning, the quiet hamlet just beginning to wake up. The cucoos had crown, the shops beginning to open. The wane morning light shone into the valley, doing little to warm the air. Link didn't have very much practice simply killing time. If it were just her, she would have simply began her trek, but she had someone else to think about now. 

After a moment of standing around listlessly, Link took a seat by the fire. It was funny how these small camping comforts were such a part of her routine. She settled in, watching the embers crackle and dance. And so, she was content to wait. Zelda hadn't wanted to sleep too late, so she would wake her up after the sun came out a bit more. Buying the Sheikah armor to replace Zelda's gown might be prudent, but...Link couldn't shake the idea that the skintight garmet simply didn't suit the queen. She knew that wasn't a good reason to avoid buying it. With a sigh, she stood, heading into the clothing shop.

It was about time. She headed back to the inn, purchase in hand. She gazed down at the sleeping queen for a moment. "Zelda...Open your eyes. It's time to go." 

Zelda grimaced, pulling the blankets closer. "Nnngh.." 

Well, that wasn't much of a response. "Zelda.." Although she had no specific memories, the scene was familiar to Link. Smiling slightly to herself, she lay a hand on the blonde's shoulder. "I'm sorry, but we do need to be going. I bought you some new clothes, so you can keep your dress unsoiled for audiences." She set the Sheikah armor on the bedside table, pleased to see Zelda sit up and rub at her eyes. "Good morning." Zelda swayed for a moment, so Link lingered to see if she was going back to bed. Luckily, she was up, swinging her legs off the bed with a powerful yawn. "I'll leave your clothes here; I'll be outside when you're changed."

Zelda nodded sleepily as Link left the inn once more. A few minutes passed, and the young queen joined her knight outside, frowning slightly. "I must say, this armor is rather uncomfortable. Still, it seems well-suited for travel, so let's be off." Link merely nodded, and the pair departed Kakariko vilage.

They headed back down the path, resuming their usual companionable silence. The path ended only a short ways out of Kakariko, however. There wasn't much of a need for one down the lush green hillocks dappling the landscape. The wildflowers were in bloom as well. The gentle smile on Zelda's face did Link good to see. Zelda had never seemed to smile much before the calamity, as far as the champion could remember. Of course, she had been under immense pressure, constantly striving for powers that wouldn't awaken. And now, the pressure of restoring the kingdom...

Perhaps there was something freeing in it. Knowing that you had already failed, and the worst was behind you. Knowing that there was nothing to be done but restoration. Knowing things were getting better. Perhaps the queen would have a chance to heal. 

Gradually, the grasslands gave way to wetlands (Link making note of a still-occupied stone skull, complete with trio of bokoblins), and the path returned, gently curving around the marsh. They would reach the stable before too long.

Even if the queen was healing, there was no respite for her knight. Link wouldn't allow herself to relax. She wouldn't allow herself to lose herself in the beauty around her. Even if they were fewer, and more docile, monsters still roamed Hyrule. She needed to remain vigilant, and protect her Lady. She needed to make up for her failure.

They had reached the stable by about midday. Of course, the construction workers from Kakariko and Hateno hadn't arrived yet. "Perhaps we should stop, Link. It may be prudent to explain things to the owner of the stable, before folks arrive unexplained." Zelda got a nod from Link, so the duo dismounted, and strode into the comfortable little stable. Zelda walked up to the counter, and smiled at the man behind it. "Hello. I am Zelda." As courteous as always. "And you are?"

"Uh, Lawdon, miss." He scratched the back of his head, looking quite bemused by the queen's overt politeness. 

"A pleasure to meet you. Getting right to business...Folks will be arriving at your stable from all over Hyrule. Builders from Kakariko and Hateno should arrive soon. As queen, I intend to rebuild Hyrule Castle as a symbol of restoration to all. I would be very appreciative if you were able to feed and room everyone as they arrive."

"Er- The queen?" He scratched the back of his head again. "Sorry, miss. I don't think I'd be able to feed em all, if there are that many workers. Not without some help, at least." 

"And help you shall have. You should be able to fish near Zora's Domain, no? I'll make sure to mention you need a fisherman or two from the Zora as well as craftsmen." 

Still looking rather unsure, Lawdon nodded. "Sure, I suppose. If we get them here, we can room everyone. Will you be paying in advance, or..?":

Zelda had the grace to look a bit embarassed. "Well...I'm afraid the treasury was buried under the rubble...I won't be able to pay you until the castle is restored. But I'm sure there's something I can leave as collateral..." Her brow furrowed, and she fell silent, trying to figure out just what she might leave. Link slipped out, heading behind the stable.

This was met with a sigh. "Course. Well, supposin' you are the queen, and all these folks show up, I suppose it'll be worth my while. And if you're just an opportunist who noticed the lightshow and gigantic boar, I'll be out a few hundred rupees. I'm afraid I can't really risk that, or I wouldn't be able to feed my own family." He shrugged apologetically at the young queen. 

Link slipped back into the stable, clad in a green tunic that complimented her hat. She offered her usual blue tunic to the innkeeper without a word.

"Ah! Excellent thinking, Link. But...Are you sure you want to give it up?" She was met with a shrug, so she turned back to Lawdon after a moment's hesitation. "We have this Champion's Cloth, made for the queen's knight, and gifted magical protection by each of the Great Fairies. Stronger than steel, yet light as cotton...The technology behind its crafting has been lost in the calamity, making this absolutely priceless." 

Lawdon took it, gazing down at the fabric with wonder. "Stronger then steel?" He picked a boning knife from his belt (causing Link to step in front of Zelda, hand on the Master Sword's hilt) and slashed at the fabric, only for it to bounce right off the blue cloth. He put the knife away, not having noticed Link's unease. "Well, this is definitely the real deal." He sighed, handing it back. "I got no choice but to believe you at this point, and you'll need it more then I do. I mean, imagine if it was my fault the queen and her guard fell in battle?" He shook his head. "If those workers come by, I'll have food and warm beds waiting for them."

Zelda beamed. "Thank you, Lawdon! I promise you, you will be well rewarded for your generosity!" She took the tunic back, handing it to Link, who went to go put it on. "Expect the Zora craftsmen to arrive shortly after the Hylians."

The stableman nodded. "Sure thing. Best of luck, Your Highness." 

Link returned in her usual state of dress in just a moment, so the duo resumed their journey.

They continued along the path, Zelda's attention obviously captured by a nearby shrine, glowing blue. Still, there was no time to stop, so the pair continued. After heading up and over a small hill, and crossing a river, the pair came to a small sandbar, and rode along the beach for a while, until, finally, they reached the first sign of Zora's Domain. The twin spires that marked the beginning of the path were just over a small rocky slope. It was Link who broke the silence this time.

"We should make camp for the night. The sun is almost set, and we'll have to go it on foot the rest of the way."

"Very well. There's a small alcove in the rock we can shelter in for the night. I must say, I didn't anticipate you being such an excellent chef. I'm rather looking forward to dinner tonight." She smiled at Link, dismounting and letting her horse graze. The pair laid out their bedrolls, Link starting on a fire.

Although she hadn't responded to Zelda's compliment beyond a slight blush, Link was determined to make something excellent for dinner, if Zelda had been so eager for it. They had had a light lunch while riding, so Link could make something truly magnificent. Looking through her pack, she had enough for a nice seafood and meat dish, as well as desert, so she wasted no time in getting started. Zelda watched silently, curiously following the process, knees pulled up to her chest. 

"Here we are." With a small flourish, Link presented the blonde with her dish. Zelda smiled appreciatively, eagerly digging in. After they had eaten, Link presented her with desert: A simple fruitcake. Zelda gasped, staring down at the plate. "This was always my favorite." She began to smile broadly, taking a small bite. "Mmh..." She closed her eyes, savoring the flavor. Link returned her smile, pleased she had gotten it right. "I always used to eat this when I really needed to focus. Late nights up with my research, or praying to awaken my powers...It's funny how nostalgic it tastes to me now." She cut off another small bite, proffering it to Link. After a moment's hesitation, the champion leaned forward, eating Zelda's offering.

"Thank you." She could hardly deny that it was good. 

Zelda scooted closer to Link, taking another bite for herself. "Mmm. Thank _you_. You've always been so good to me...Even when I wasn't deserving of it." Slowly, hesitantly, she took Link's hand.

Link didn't say anything, gaze drifting over to the fire. She knew she should pull away, or reject Zelda, but...It was difficult to bring herself to. It just felt so right. She couldn't keep this going, though. It wasn't fair to either of them to keep dragging things along. And yet everything in her was screaming to turn, to embrace the princess. It was her duty to keep her distance. Her heart cried for just the opposite. Her duty or her heart..She'd made that decision long ago.

She cleared her throat, pulling her hand back. "We should head to bed."

"A-Ah, right. You're right." Stung, Zelda turned away. "Goodnight, Link." She lay in her bedroll, still facing away from Link.

Link knew she had messed up, but...What was she supposed to do? Her grip tightened on the dish she was holding. It simply wasn't fair. Perhaps this was her punishment for failing to protect Zelda all those years ago. Perhaps things were better when Zelda resented her. 

Tomorrow, the pair would head into Zora's Domain. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know it's wholly unnecessary, but I've been walking the routes laid out in this fic before I write each new chapter. Hyrule really is beautiful.  
> Kass was going to be in this chapter since he's at my Wetlands stable, but he heads back to Rito Village if you finish all his quests...Guess I'll save him for that chapter.


	4. Chapter 4

Zelda awoke a bit earlier then usual. Perhaps the adventuring was beginning to change her schedule. Groggy as she was, she still noticed the Silent Princess on her pillow. She picked it up, twirling it between her fingers, and glanced over at Link, who was sitting, looking a little nervous. A sweet gesture after she'd gone to bed angry with Link. She tucked the bloom into her hair, smiling at her knight. They had a quick, light breakfast, and the duo headed off.

The path was a little more treacherous then the gentle trails they were used to on the main roads, so they took it rather slower. Although the paths were unoccupied, Link would have sworn she heard something in the underbrush. Twice, they encountered fallen rocks lain across the river to serve as a makeshift bridge. Link clambered up first, offering Zelda a hand. The feeling of Zelda's hand in hers brought back all sorts of emotions, so she tried to think about something else, anything else. 

She had an errant thought, that the queen wouldn't even want her if she knew Link had been born male, but it was quickly dismissed. She'd long since learned not to give voice to those thoughts. Stupid, passing trifles. She exhaled, focusing on the sound of the quiet river beside them, and the changing scenery. The path grew rockier as they progressed along the path. It trailed along, heading under a rocky overhang, choked with brambles. Hyrulian brambles were notoriously tough, so the only option Link had was drawing a flame rod from her pack. She tried to keep one on hand, in case she ran out of flint and needed to start a cookfire. With a solid slash, the brambles were alight. 

"It seems rather destructive to have to burn them, but I don't see how else they could be dealt with." Zelda took a few steps back from the blaze, which was growing uncomfortably hot. 

Link nodded, deciding it was a safe enough topic. "I did try cutting a path, or merely holding them aside, but I'm afraid there's nothing quite as effective as flame for clearing the way." The duo continued through the ashes, although Link paused before completely leaving the safety of the overhang. Good intution. An arrow whizzed by her ear, striking the rock beside her. "Stay here, please." Without turning back to face her, Link held up a cautioning hand, pulling out her own bow. Appropriately enough, she had a royal guard bow.

She nocked an arrow, leaning out to get the lay of the land. They were in a small canyon, full of puddles, and ringed by rocky outcroppings. Sure enough, there were a few lizalfoes on the rocks, including a couple armed with shock arrows. If those caught Link while she was standing in a puddle...She ducked back behind the rock, hearing a pair of quiet thunks- arrows hitting the stone. She popped back around, loosing a quick shot at the nearest Lizalfoe. She caught it in the neck, with enough force to dispatch it. With it taken down, Link strode out of cover, locking another down with Stasis and deflecting an arrow with her shield. She sprinted over to the responsible enemy, dispatching it in a few quick strokes of the master sword. Just in time, as the other lizalfoe broke free of the stasis. It hopped back and forth, leaning down and striking at Link with its extremely long tongue. Thankfully, Link managed to block that as well, and defeat the final lizalfoe. Panting slightly from the exertion, she called out to Zelda, "You can come out now."

Zelda cautiously peeked around the corner, looking a little frightened. "Link, are you alright?"

"I'm fine. These beasts are far weaker than the ones I'm used to, at the height of the Calamity's power." She sheathed her sword, offering Zelda a hand up out of the crevice. 

"I suppose it would be a little too much to hope that the monsters would return to pre-Calamity levels." She accepted the help, and the pair continued along the path. The path was still a bit longer, but from there on, it was smooth, giving way to the silvery bridges of Zora's Domain before too long. It was just after midday, the Zoras active with their daily chores. "Here we are. I shall change back into my dress, and we shall meet with King Dorephan and Prince Sidon." 

Link nodded, and Zelda left to get a bit more privacy. Sidon..The zora prince was always so positive. She knew he was most likely just being his usual self, but part of her always felt like he was flirting with her. She glanced up at the statue of Mipha, feeling a little guilty. She knew it was her fault Mipha and Zelda had never gotten along. At least, not as well as Zelda had with the other champions. She had to admit, she had thought of Mipha that way before. A champion with another champion wouldn't be a dereliction of duty, and she was always so sweet...Her hand traced over the cool marble statue. If only her Grace could have saved her. 

She was pulled out of her reverie by Zelda's return. She had changed into her holy white gown. "You look good." Link turned, towards the stairway up to the king. "Let's go."

Zelda smiled. Such a compliment should please her, but instead, she felt only a pang of sorrow. "Thank you." She knew she would wait for Link to realize her feelings, no matter how long it took, but...That didn't make waiting any easier. She strode up the walkway, drawing before the king. Luckily, Sidon was already at his side, so there was no need to summon him. 

Sidon grinned, giving the hero a furtive thumbs up. But, it was Dorephan who spoke first. "Link...And the Queen Zelda. It is a pleasure to see the both of you unharmed. But, I assume some royal errand brought you here. What can I assist you with?"

Zelda stepped forward. "And you as well. It has been far too long. I'm afraid you're correct about our errand. We're working to rebuild Hyrule Castle, and we need craftsmen to work the waterways, and fishermen to help feed the assembled workers while the castle is being rebuilt. Link and I will clean out the last of the malice." 

King Dorephan nodded. "A fine idea. I believe I have a suitable selection of craftsmen. If we are to rebuild Hyrule Castle, let us do more then clean. Let us beautify, and build the castle greater then it ever was. We shall send only our master craftsmen, with our finest materials."

Zelda beamed. "My sincerest thanks! Everyone is assembling at the Wetlands Stable to wait for Link and I to clear it out. You're more generous then I could have hoped."

Dorephan returned her smile. "Of course, Queen Zelda. I wish you the best of luck in your goal." 

With the buisiness taken care of, Sidon approached Link, his trademark grin on his face. "Hey there, Link!" He gave her a quick (and slightly damp) hug. "It's good to see you again! And I saw the divine beasts all fire- You managed to stop the calamity! I knew my best friend could do it!" 

She couldn't help but return his smile, and hug. "Hello, Sidon. It's been a while. I'm not sure if you and Queen Zelda met." She gestured towards the white-clad girl beside her.

"Hello." Zelda seemed a little stiff, but Sidon didn't seem to notice beyond his smile faltering for a split second.

"Ah, yeah, of course I met her! She offered Mipha the job piloting Vah Ruta! And was the reason you and Mipha didn't get together, the way I heard it. Still, I'm happy for you two. To be reunited after such a long time!"

Zelda simply nodded, polite smile looking strained.

"But, you must be tired after traveling the long way here! Don't let me keep you, the inn will be glad to have your buisiness!" Sidon flashed Link another brilliant smile, and retreated a short distance, allowing Zelda to head back down the stairs towards the inn, Link in tow.

It was only barely after sunset, a little early to be thinking about bed. So, there was time to relax a bit. Zelda turned to Link with a slight smile. "Sorry to take you from your friend. I'm simply not well liked in Zora's Domain. It was very kind of King Dorephan to assist me despite everything. I hadn't expected such generosity. We have some time to spend before night...Perhaps a swim would be refreshing?" 

That sounded fine to Link, so she nodded. The pair headed up the stairs once more, towards the East Reservoir Lake. Luckily, it was abandoned at the moment. Zelda stood by the water's edge, looking out. "Shall we?" She stripped off her dress, gracefully slipping into the water. The chilly lake shocked her, invigorating her. Link averted her gaze, the tips of her ears burning. She pulled off her tunic and breeches, joining Zelda in the water. She really did hope her shorts didn't give away the secret of her birth.

The pair swam for a while, enjoying the break from their travels.

Before too long, Zelda relaxed, resting against the silvery path they had entered from. "Mmh, this might sound odd, but it's been nice, traveling with you. Even if things are different betwen us, it brings back memories from before the calamity. What we're fighting for, and all that. Things may not be as simple and easy as they once were, but...As long as we stay together, and continue striving for peace, I'm sure things will be simple and easy once again." 

Link didn't have anything to say about that, so she simply nodded. 

Zelda smiled, shaking her head. "Apologies. I know I'm being foolish, and sentimental. I find it hard to help myself around you, with the stars shimmering above.." Her gaze drifted up to the sky. "The night sky certainly is beautiful."

"...As are you." Link's eyes were focused on her hands, clasped together in front of her. She wasn't made of stone. "I'm sorry I've been so unfair to you. Reguardless of my duty...I definitely have feelings for you, Zelda. I just- Need some time. I'm still not sure if I can bring myself to accept them."

Zelda floated a little closer, placing a hand on Link's shoulder. "It's alright...Nobody would be able to bear all you have and be alright. It's natural to take some time to heal. You've been so strong, for so long." She gave her a gentle hug, ready to pull back at any sign of discomfort from Link. 

Link practically melted into the hug, eyes closing as she nuzzled into Zelda's cheek. She just held the princess for a time, but realized rather quickly that leaning against the path while holding her wasn't the most comfortable position, to say nothing of the chilly water. She cleared her throat, pulling back. Very careful not to repeat the mistake of last night, she chose her words with a bit more care. "Thank you, Zelda. We should get some rest, we'll be off to Death Mountain in the morning."

Zelda nodded, smiling. "You're right. Let's head to bed." She pulled herself out of the water without a thought of embarassment in front of Link. At least she had her underthings. Link averted her gaze again, climbing out herself and hastily redressing. The pair headed back into Zora's Domain, taking some beds in the inn. She had hoped Zelda hadn't noticed anything amiss with her body, although she did catch the queen staring a bit as she had gotten out. 

She turned in her bed, facing Zelda. The queen had already found sleep, despite her wet hair. Her face was smooth and calm, wholly relaxed. The sight brought Link some peace. The gentle sound of Zelda's breath, the murmuring of the water all around...Despite her concern, Link managed to drift off to sleep without too much difficulty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Turns out being stuck with folks I dislike is great for my productivity.  
> Was gonna have some DYSPHORIA in this chapter! But it was kinda hackneyed. I probably won't really do anything with it.


	5. Chapter 5

Link awoke a little later than usual (although still quite a bit before Zelda), doubtless due to the softness of the water beds they had slept on. She strolled out into town, not having anything in particular she needed to do before the queen awoke. She thought about catching up with Sidon, as their conversation having been cut short yesterday. Ultimately, she decided against it. Better to not make waves, especially with how they felt about Zelda. So, she didn't have much to do but sit, and wait, and think.

It was certainly true being with Mipha would have been simpler. She lay back against the cool stone, staring up at the statue. Mipha had always been so kind. The sound of rushing water in the distance... A familiar tugging pulled at the back of her mind, something itching to be remembered. Link focused on the feeling, and was lost in a returning memory. 

"Ignore him. Muzu's never liked Hylians, he's just using this as an excuse to be rude." Mipha pulled Link away from the other Zora, leading her over to the Veiled Falls, just outside of town. The lump in her throat stung, and her cheeks were wet. Mipha was still a little taller than her, but Link was still growing. The pair sat on the rocks ringing the small pond at the base of the falls, listening to the water pound against stone. "I'll admit, I was surprised when I heard that you were a woman now. But it doesn't change anything. You're still you." She leaned against Link, eyes fixed on the waterfall. 

She shook her head. "It's not just Muzu. Most of the folks back in Castle Town, including my father...He keeps asking me how I expect to be of service as a knight like this. Says it's shameful, associating my freakishness with the Royal Family. Says-" She took a shaky breath, trying to steady herself. "-Says that I'd be better off dead, and that I'll never make it as a knight if I keep being so emotional." 

Mipha wasn't sure what to say to that, but she couldn't let Link think that was true. "Link...You're the strongest person I know. If you don't make it as a knight, you know there will always be a place for you here. Once I'm queen, I'll make Muzu see how brave you are. Nobody will be allowed to say anything like that to you. I promise. I will always protect you." 

Unfortunately, Link was staring down at the water, eyes fixed on her own reflections. "They're right, you know. I don't know who I'm fooling..." He touched her jaw, and rolled her shoulders. "I'll never pass. I'll never be the beautiful girl I dream of being. I mean...just look at me." She turned to face the princess. Tears stung her eyes, which she quickly swiped at with a gauntleted hand. 

"I think you're beautiful, Link. And I know you'll make an excellent wife someday, even if you can't see it now." She took Link's hand, a gesture of quiet compassion rather than one of romance. "Anyone who says otherwise is simply wrong."

Link nodded, sniffling a little. Her emotions had been so unruly since she started transitioning..."I just- Hate my body so much. I keep thinking I should just destroy it, burn it, cut it, reduce it to ashes. It's just _not me._ And there's nothing I can do about it. Knowing I'm stuck with something so disgusting...The only reason I can keep going is because I have a duty to Hyrule, to work as a knight, like my father before me. At least this body can be of some use before it's burnt away."

Mipha leaned her head against the hylian. "Link, I know it hurts...But worry not. Whether your wounds are physical, or emotional...I will always be here to heal you." 

With that, the memory faded out, and Link was left contemplating it, the statue of Mipha looming over her. She hadn't remembered anything about her father, but she supposed that was a good thing, after that. Besides, he had been right. Someone so emotional had no buisiness being a knight. If she had stayed so immature, there's no way she would have made it this far. And everything she had said about herself... She stood, wiping a tear from her cheek. She hadn't noticed it fall. As much as she loved Zelda...As much as she longed to hold her close...A knight's duty came first. She couldn't let herself keep indulging in these feelings. Every time she sat down and thought about it, she came to the same conclusion. It was time to live by her duty. She was to be a tool, nothing more.

With that in mind, it didn't really matter if Zelda would like some more rest. She could sleep on horseback. And yet...Her heart was heavy. She strode over to the sleeping form of Zelda. It would be so easy to just reach out and wake her...She felt herself being torn in two. Her duty, or her heart. She'd made this decision endless times, but she could never force herself to act on it. She was still immature, after all this time. She still couldn't shut out her emotions and be a proper knight. She was a failure. She hadn't protected Zelda, she hadn't stopped the Calamity, and now she couldn't even bring herself to ignore her feelings. She felt like an old sword: Rusted, worn down, and blunted. There was still some use left in her, but before too long, she would break. She sucked in a deep breath, trying to put such thoughts out of her mind. She fancied the memory was influencing her, making her remember all that vulnerability, all the feelings she'd shoved out of her mind. 

The sound woke Zelda up. Evidently, she had slept well, because she blinked awake without groaning, and sat up. "Good morning, Link. I- Are you alright? You look as if you're in pain..." She sat up, putting a hand on Link's cheek, which of course only exacerbated her mood. 

Link turned away, careful not to snap at her. After a moment of silence to ensure her voice would be level, Link responded. "Come on. It's a long way to Death Mountain." She didn't have it in her to be completely heartless, but she also didn't have to indulge any sorts of feelings.

Zelda bit her lip, nodding, although her knight couldn't see it. "Very well." She stood, shaking off the morning weariness. She stretched, and the pair headed off. They rode in silence, although it wasn't quite companionable. Link was still clearly in a foul mood. The scenery around the Domain was still beautiful, as they backtracked through the valley. The queen wasn't much for poetry, but the sight of the river brought a certain passage to mind. " _Time passes, people move...Like a river's flow, it never ends. A childish mind will turn to noble ambition. Young love will become a deep affection. The clear water's surface reflects growth."_ A simple enough line, passed down by the Sheikah people. She had read it a lifetime ago, during her studies. Link glanced over at her, but ultimately had nothing to say to that. Resigned to a day spent in her own company, Zelda sat back in her saddle. "Would you mind if I saw the Sheikah Slate? I'd like to take a picture or two, to commemorate our travels." 

It was hers, after all. Link handed it over, with some degree of reluctance. It had served her well in her travels, her one constant companion. And from a more practical standpoint, she was giving up the abilities the runes granted her. Still, the slate belonged to the queen.

"Thank you, Link." She pulled up the camera, noticing with a pang that Link had been doing some photography of her own. Not much, but something was there. A shot of a Gerudo woman, a bouquet of flowers in her arms...She looked happy. A single silent princess silhouetted against the castle, coated in malice...Some things for Zelda to pour over while she rode. She did take a snapshot of the river, however, as they rode out of the domain. 

Nothing else of interest occured between the two of them during the day, and soon they were back at the mouth of the domain. It was still a little early to head to bed, so they began the uphill trail towards Death Mountain. They had only made it a little ways before the sun had set, however. Luckily, there was a nearby shelter some traveler had constructed. It was little more than a roof on legs, but it was better than nothing. The pair set up underneath it without a word. The silence was really getting to Zelda. "...We made good progress today, no? If we keep this up, we should reach Death Mountain sooner then expected." 

Link, who had begun cooking a simple beef stew, simply nodded.

Stymied, Zelda tried once more to pull link from her shell. "It's good we haven't encountered many monsters, either. I was so worried during that other fight..." This was met with another nod. Zelda was just about out of ideas at that point, so she simply took a seat by the fire, watching the flames. Dinner was silent as well, unfortunately. 

When Zelda lay down to sleep that night, she found it eluding her. With nothing else to do, she pulled the slate close, flicking through the old pictures that were still on the device, remembering times gone by. She was surprised how many of her old photographs were on it, still. It was only a piece of technology, but it was the only other one who remembered how things had been. The thought was a somber one. When sleep finally found her, it was uneasy. Still, she had always been a heavy sleeper. So much, that she didn't notice a disturbance.

When the next morning came, Zelda awoke to an empty camp site. The fire had long since died down, and Link's bedroll was empty.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> short chapter, I know;;  
> The next one will be longer. I kinda realized I've been falling into the same sort of style, so I'm trying to break out of it a bit. Which is good, because after ~10k words of scene-setting, it's finally about time for things to start.


	6. Chapter 6

Obviously Link hadn't abandoned her. 

She knew even if things were a bit strained, Link would never do something like that.

That much was certain.

Despite that...She couldn't stop the flutter of fear in her chest. She packed up slowly, trying to reassure herself that Link had just gone out to hunt, or something along those lines. But the morning continued to stretch on. She figured she could at least pack up for Link, so they could head out when she returned. She packed slowly, dragging it out to give Link more time to return. And yet, soon there was nothing left but where Link had slept. Finally, Zelda began to pack that up as well, but noticed a small note. She immediately dropped the bedroll, unfolding the note.

_We abducted Link. Come to the Yiga Hideout. Come unarmed, alone!_

_We'll only give her back if you both give up your piece of the triforce._

Zelda let out a breath. Link was in the Gerudo desert. It was lucky that Zelda had happened to pick up the Sheikah Slate...She pulled it out, opening it up. She had found the map last night, dotted with shrines all across Hyrule. She had noticed the fast travel function when she was experimenting with the changes Link had made. Luckily, she had the sense to avoid the new Bomb runes. She finished packing everything up, and clicked the fast travel- It seemed the nearest shrine was Sho Dantu. She dissolved into streaks of blue light with some measure of panic. 

As she reformed, she slipped, falling face-first onto the hard platform. The sensation of being warped was incredibly odd, and she had panicked a little on top of it, and so, she had ended her journey in a rather undignified state. Luckily, nobody was around to see. After a bit of walking, she realized she was up on the side of the valley leading into the Yiga Clan's hideout. She'd never been skilled at mountain climbing...Better to simply warp again. She braced herself, squeezing her eyes shut, and hit the button. Knowing what to expect made the process a good deal easier, and she even managed to keep her footing as she reformed. 

The first thing she noticed was a burning heat. It struck her like a physical blow. There were some half-sunk ruins in the sand, but most of Zelda's attention was focused on the gigantic skeleton looming over her, providing some limited respite from the sun. An absolutely megalithic beast...She had once asked Urbosa to make a trip out here, so she could see it for herself. The gerudo had obliged, of course, always seeming to have a sweet spot for the princess. She had stayed for hours, between the dormant shrine and the skeleton. She had been trying to discern if this one and the leviathan skeletons dotted across Hyrule were from the same species, to no avail. Alas, her reverie was interrupted by the feeling that she was positively melting. She had never been able to handle the heat well, and the skintight sheikah armor didn't exactly breathe. She swayed slightly for a moment, before pushing it out of her mind and heading off for the Yiga's hideout. 

She had to save her beloved. She had always relied on Link in times of trouble; now it was time to pay back that endless devotion. Determined, she trotted off, making frequent checks against the Sheikah Slate's map to ensure she was headed in the right direction. As soon as she left the shadow offered by the remains, she almost doubled over. The heat felt twice as intense- Beginning to fog up her brain...Or something. It was so hard to think through the devastating, scorching temperature. Still, she was determined, so she forced herself to continue, although each step was an effort of will. Luckily, she was able to duck into some shade offered by a nearby cliff before too long. It wasn't exactly cool, but she didn't feel like she was literally suffering organ failure any longer. She followed the curve of the cliff, staying in the shade. She soon reached the mouth of Karusa Valley, where the Yiga Clan's hideout was hidden. 

Some small part of her, stifled by the heat, noticed she didn't exactly have a plan. But, it was soon silenced. She had absolutely no desire to go back, or to stop and think- She just wanted this to be over and done with. She had to show Link that even if her feelings weren't accepted, she was still going to care for her knight. She had to help...She continued to stride forward, but was soon met with a problem. The sun had risen overhead, the shadows getting slimmer and slimmer. She had no more cover to move into the valley. She stopped on the penumbra of her shadow, staring out into the blazing desert. She knew she had to continue, but- Her body simply wouldn't let her take that step out into the sun. She knew she wouldn't be able to handle it. She knew it would be far too much for her. If she stepped out, she would collapse, and she would never awaken, becoming one more sunbleached skeleton in the desert, soon swallowed by the shifting sands.

Such a thought ordinarily might have brought chills to the queen. But, through the heavy fog in her mind, all she could think was- "Then I couldn't save Link." She fell back hard, taking a seat in the burning sands. The heat was unpleasant against her, but it was better than standing. She had to find some way to manage. The gerudo- They had to have SOME way to combat this, right? She dumbly pulled out the Slate, staring at it for several seconds before pressing in another warp. Gerudo town... She stumbled as she landed. It was marginally cooler here, despite the sun beating down on her back. At least, it was roughly the same as it had been in the shade. She hurried into town with a harried smile at the guards. 

She resisted the urge to dunk her head into the fountain with all her might, trying to force herself to focus. There were some hot-weather clothes, traditional Vai wear, for sale. Excellent. Except, she didn't have any Rupees. And Link had been carrying most of their supplies. Stymied, she decided to duck out of the sun somewhere and think about things. She slipped into the Noble Canteen, although realized she still didn't have any Rupees, and so, couldn't afford a drink. She took a seat anyway, practically melting into the cool cloth. 

Gradually, she felt the fog in her mind fade away. The heat did her absolutely no favors. Still, she had always had an analytical mind, and now, it was time to put it to use. She closed her eyes, beginning to focus on the facts of the matter.

The Problems: She couldn't enter the Yiga Clan Hideout as is, as she couldn't bring herself to cross the desert without clothes suited for it. She couldn't afford clothes, as she had no money. In addition, if she made it in, she had no way of freeing Link, as giving up the triforce pieces was a non-option. She had never been a fighter, either. 

Assets: Sheikah Slate, Sheikah Armor, her powers, and the holy dress. 

The powers gifted by the Goddess Hylia. The power to drive back the Malice, to cleanse the Calamity. Unfortunately, she doubted it would work on the Yiga themselves, as they seemed unpossessed and human, working to serve Ganon even before its awakening.

Optimal Solution: Gerudo assistance in dispatching the Yiga, as well as providing clothes. Problem: She knew the Chieftain wouldn't recognize her, and thus, wouldn't render free aid. She had no way of proving her lineage at the moment. Her holy dress was beautiful, but a simple white dress anybody could sew wouldn’t prove anything. She had the Triforce of Wisdom within her, but she considered it unlikely anybody would know what it was, beyond perhaps folktales, or those versed in the history of Calamity Ganon and the two born to fight against him in each age. Certainly, the Chieftain would recognize Link as the one who quelled the Divine Beast, so the only way to get her assistance would be to have Link beside her, but to get Link beside her, she needed assistance. Ultimately, a dead end, unless she could prove her lineage.

Next possible solution: Travel to Zora's Domain, convince Dorephan to render more aid. Problem: She was not well liked amongst the Zoras, and they were already sparing craftsmen. Dead end.

Final possible solution: Receive assistance from Impa, and Kakariko Village. Problem: They were poor farmers, having to give away the price tag of Gerudo clothing would be a strain on them that Zelda didn't want to place. In addition, simply getting the clothing wouldn't help her. Being able to head into the Yiga Hideout by herself would be nice, but it wouldn't stop her from being skewered. 

All of her solutions relied on others. She reflected that she had never been strong herself, and that she had always needed someone by her side. Wasn't Link right not to accept her feelings, then? She was simply a burden, not someone to be relied on. Not someone who could save her. The thought was a sobering one. She had always relied on Link to escort her, to keep her safe while she prayed. There had to be things she missed, she was sure she could handle this by herself.. She got up, beginning to stroll through the town. Walking always helped her focus.

She had the knowledge she had attained from her studies before The Calamity. She remembered that the Gerudo struggled with the heat, often cooking specialized dishes and elixirs to counteract the heat, and at night, the chill. With the Sheikah Sensor on the Slate, Zelda could find some ingredients, she was sure. It would have to be a meal, rather than an elixir- Zelda doubted she'd be able to slay any monsters. The Sheikah Armor should be able to help her sneak, as it had been specially designed for the purpose. Hopefully, she would be able to avoid detection by the Yiga. A dish to help her hide would be ideal, but she didn't think she would be able to choke down that much food. There must be some ingredient that grew nearby that could counteract the heat, it was the only way the Gerudo could have flourished.

She noted a small cook pot to her left, unattended, presumably for public use. So she could make the dish there...There were plenty of Gerudo merchants in the bazaar, some selling food. They should know more about the ingredients that Zelda needed. She gave the nearest one, a slim vai sitting cross-legged on the ground, a tentative smile. "Hel- Ah, my apologies. Vasaaq. How are sales today?"

The merchant looked up, smiling at the potential customer. "Vasaaq. It's not often we get Hylian Vai these days, especially ones who know our traditional greeting. Sales have been a little on the slow side- But, our fruit here is fresh and juicy, just how everyone likes it!" 

"I'm sorry to hear." She gave the fruit a cursory glance: Hydromelons, Voltfruit, and Hearty Durians. To the merchant's credit, it did look rather appealing. She hadn't had breakfast this morning. "I wish I could say I was going to help you, but I'm afraid I haven't a Rupee to my name at the moment. If you don't mind, I'd just like some information."

The vai sighed, nodding despite that. "Of course, miss. What can I help you with? I'm Lorn, by the way."

"Thank you, Lorn! I am Zelda." Her pleasant smile grew more genuine. "I'll buy some of your fruit later, I promise. I was simply wondering what sort of dishes the Gerudo use to beat the heat? I imagine your clothes aren't quite sufficient during the hot summer months." 

"Right you are. Well, we usually cook with Hydromelons. They're juicy enough to cool the entire body down, allowing for traveling the desert even without specialized clothes. Or, in the summer, doing much of anything." She smiled blithely up at Zelda. "Personally, I like a fruit medley, but really anything cooked with hydromelons will suffice, as long as there's something else in the dish to bring out the flavor. Something without strong effects of its own, like Voltfruit. If you mix those two, I'm afraid you won't get anything of worth."

"Thank you so much! I'll be back to buy some fruit from you later." Zelda smiled, waving. "Sav'orq." She trotted off into the desert, heading for the oasis south of town. Hopefully there would be a hydromelon nearby- She registered the fruit on her Sheikah Sensor. Either way, she had to hope she encountered some fish in the oasis pond, she couldn't think of anything else in the area that would be suitable to cook with. As luck would have it, there was a small patch of hydromelons not far off the path to the oasis. With the two melons accounted for, she continued on in high spirits. 

There were a few more merchants by the oasis, but Zelda paid them no heed. She strode up to the pond, peering inside. Unfortunately, there were no fish to be had. That could be a problem. She clicked her tongue, taking a seat on a nearby stone. She still needed something to cook with. She hadn't noticed any other food on her way over, short of some birds she had no way of getting. Her gaze roamed across the landscape, stomach rumbling. She needed _something_ to eat, and she didn't want to waste the hydromelons, either. she was smart, she could do this. She was independent.

As luck would have it, her gaze lit on some palm trees nearby, growing around the oasis. She glanced up at the top, not daring to hope. Ah, but luck was in her favor. There were some palm fruits growing at the top. She strode over, giving the tree a firm shake. The merchants watched her idly, but she paid them no heed. She shook it again, harder. Still no luck. She narrowed her eyes, and put her back into it. Success! The two palm fruits came crashing down to the sand, narrowly missing the queen's head. She took them, and began her trek back to town. She was making progress! And she was doing it by herself, rather than relying on others. 

After a quick jaunt back to the cookpot she had noticed, she had a mostly-edible fruit medley that should keep her cool! Cooking had never been her strong suit, she'd never had the need to cook for herself before. She warped back to the shrine under the skeleton, ready to take on the Yiga. She had her stealthy armor, she had her cooling fruit salad, she was prepared. She knew she could handle it, but her heart was not so easily convinced. She had never undertaken anything like this in the past. She had no practice being stealthy, no practice with infiltration. Nervous energy was already starting to flood her limbs, making her movements jerky and unstable. And yet...She knew what she had to do. All that remained was to head in, and rescue her knight. 

  
  
  



	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Slight edit to last chapter to fit things better!  
> 

She had her fruit salad in the shade from the skeleton, slowly but surely cooling off. Some time passed, and, despite the Sheikah Armor, she was totally fine. She strode off into the sun without a second thought, not bothered any longer. She pressed on into the valley, taking note of the decorations. They reminded her of Kakariko. Which made some sense, considering the Yiga had been Sheikah at one point. A splinter group, turning their backs on the kingdom who spurned them...It seems a bit silly that they still harbored a grudge, centuries later. Propaganda being instilled from birth, Zelda guessed. Zelda was momentarily stymied by a 10-foot wall of sandstone, a trio of frog statues atop seeming to mock her.

Still, it was rough and uneven enough Zelda was able to find handholds and climb up without too much trouble. As she was heading further into the valley, the frog statues multiplied, a full conclave of statues silently following her progress into the stronghold. Stealthily, she progressed into the hideout. So far, all was well- She hadn't even seen a Yiga Clansman to hide from yet, letting her cut through the dimly lit cavern quickly. As she progressed, she began to find the lack of Yiga odd. Surely there would at least be a rear guard in their hideout? Still, she pressed on. There was a secret door- Carelessly left open, as if abandoned...Odder and odder. She didn't drop her guard for a moment, but, through another wall- There was a large hole in the ground, with a pillar stuck into it, some text carved into it. There wasn't any cover...The queen glanced around, scanning for foes. She didn't spot anyone, so she thought it was alright to investigate, so long as she didn't tarry. 

_ Here, _

_ Master Khoga fell in combat with The Knight's reincarnation. _

_ May he always be remembered, even as we move on to our new home, at our king's side. _

_ Shortly after his defeat, our king appeared in the fields of Hyrule, and appeared to be defeated. _

_ Truly, this is our darkest hour. _

_ Yet, not all is lost. We still sense his presence. And we know of how to return him to life. _

_ May the Yiga Clan live forever. _

_ And may this memorial stand evermore. _

Zelda stood, frowning at the pillar, stealth forgotten. Taking it line by line...The Yiga knew of the cycle of reincarnations, spoken of in legend. The Yiga had moved, to a new home, by their king's side. They knew how to return Calamity Ganon to life. They were seeking the triforce, so that was bound to be their method of revival- Unless they had heard of the Shrine of Resurrection? That could be troubling- But there wasn't much left of the Calamity to resurrect, after his defeat. Still, something to be investigated and cleared, after she had gotten Link back. She was supposed to exchange her piece of the Triforce, and Link's, for her safe return...And yet, there was nobody here to make the exchange. They had moved on, something their note had neglected to mention. 

Zelda hadn't a clue where their king could be. Calamity Ganon was defeated in Hyrule Field- Perhaps they'd taken up residence there? She shook her head. The altercation with Ganon took place less than a week ago, there was no way they would have had time to build a new hideout in such a short period. This had to have been planned for a while. So, someplace associated with Calamity Ganon before his defeat. The castle had stood quiet for a century before Ganon had amassed enough power to make his presence in the castle known, the day Link left the Shrine of Resurrection. The castle was unlikely, in that case. Ganon had once been a Gerudo, and yet, the queen knew the Gerudo would not allow the Yiga within their city, even if they had been vai. Perhaps the Spring Of Power? It was the only place Zelda could think of that was even tangentially associated with the Calamity. It was said Ganon possessed the Triforce Of Power, and clearly the Yiga were well-versed in their lore. The valley it resided in was sheltered, as well, and would make for an easily defendable fortress. 

Zelda pulled out the Sheikah Slate, scanning the map for the Shrine located just behind the Spring of Power. She strode through the chilly spring, pushing memories from her mind. Memories of her and Link's first travels together. She continued through the ruined entrance to the spring, and into the valley. She was met with naught but Guardian Skywatchers. They wouldn't allow the Yiga to settle here, so there was no question of a hideout by the spring of power. She backtracked into the small tunnel, hiding herself from the watchers. 

Zelda took a deep breath, trying to quell the panic rising in her breast. The Yiga had Link, and they were gone. She was on her own, trying to track down the remains of the clan- As soon as she could, as well. The workers for the Castle wouldn't wait forever, and she knew there was no way she'd be able to storm the castle and cleanse it by herself. She could handle Guardians, that much was true, but the Lynels and other beasts roaming the grounds would gut her without hesitation. She couldn't ask the Sheikah for help. Almost everyone in the village was past their prime. All she could do was ask for assistance from the Gerudo. But, she still couldn't prove her lineage...Problems within problems. Besides, who's to say the Yiga wouldn't simply kill Link if Zelda didn't find them in time? It would be irresponsible to not at least check the Shrine of Resurrection. They had to be somewhere.

Zelda pulled out her slate, fast-traveling away. Her mind was running far too fast to dedicate any power to her earlier apprehension about it. She landed in the dark, quiet shrine. All was undisturbed since Link's awakening. Slowly, she strolled through the darkened room, inspecting every inch of the place for evidence of the Yiga. However, she found none. There was no evidence the Yiga had ever stepped foot into the Shrine, let alone set up a hideout within its walls.

_ So, that's it then. _ Link was lost to her. The thought was forcefully pushed from her mind- She was not one to give up to easily. She would continue searching for a hint of the Yiga Clan, wherever they may be. Perhaps they would seek her out after she failed to exchange the Triforce. For now, all she could do is continue on with the mission she and Link had originally set off on. It would be significantly faster to simply use the Sheikah Slate to fast travel, but she wouldn't be able to scour Hyrule for clues towards the Yiga's whereabouts if she did that. So, she simply fast traveled back to Gerudo Village, vowing to take the towns one by one, on foot.

It made more sense to start off where they had left off, but there was no point in recruiting craftsmen if the Gerudo tribe didn't accept her as the queen. Instead of craftsmen, Zelda was hoping they would be able to fill in for Link, and help her cleanse the castle. They had always been known for the prowess of their warriors, after all. She found herself rather less nervous about this meeting. She wasn't sure if she should attribute it to deadened nerves from worrying over Link, the fact that Urbosa had always been her favorite, or simply that the chief had no personal history with Zelda like Dorephan had. She changed into her white dress, and Zelda entered the Gerudo Chieftain's throne room.

"You stand before Lady Riju, chief of the Gerudo! Declare your business, but come no closer!" Bularia leveled her spear at the queen, who showed no fear.

"Chief Riju. I'm pleased to meet you." She could feel Bularia's eyes boring into her skull, but she paid them no mind. "I am Queen Zelda. I know it's difficult to believe, but I was sealed, keeping Calamity Ganon at bay while Link prepared to fight him. I'm afraid I haven't much in the way of proof beyond my holy garment, and the ability to purify the malice left by Calamity Ganon. I am here to ask for your aid."

Riju sat up, clearly interested, but not quite willing to believe her just yet. "Bularia, stand down. She means us no harm. Zelda...If such a thing is true, then where's Link? Surely she would be at your side. She assisted us in taming Vah Naboris, and I'd quite like to see her again, beyond corroborating your identity. What aid do you seek, alleged Queen of Hyrule?"

Zelda's face fell a fraction, for just a moment. If you weren't looking for it, and didn't know her, it's entirely possible you would've completely missed it. "Link was captured by the Yiga Clan, and ransomed. I went to their hideout with the intention of freeing her, but...It would seem the Yiga have departed. Their hideout is empty. I intend to travel Hyrule, searching for them, to reclaim Link. But for now, I am alone." Her voice grew rather quiet, although there was no missing the wavering in it. Still, she had always been good at pushing aside her worries, so her voice soon regained its volume and firmness. "I ask for your assistance in clearing monsters from Hyrule Castle. I intend to rebuild it, as a symbol of hope to the people of Hyrule. I can cleanse the malice, and remove the Guardian's possession, but I'm afraid the monsters there would kill me without hesitation. Your people have long been spoken of as brave warriors of peerless skill. I ask for your help now, Lady Riju."

Riju sat back, looking disappointed. "Yes..My scouts noted their departure recently, although I didn't have enough guards to warrant sending one to track them. I can tell you they headed north, in mass exodus. It's possible they've left to the Spring of Power, as the Triforce of Power was once associated with Ganon's human form." She considered Zelda's proposition, a hand on her chin. "If you truly are Zelda, you must understand, I cannot take you at your word. Committing soldiers to such a dangerous task is a risky proposition."

"Yes, I've checked there. All that remains are guardians. I could drive their malice out, but the Yiga would have no hope of settling there." She pulled out the Sheikah Slate, showing the chief. "I had a Sheikah Artifact that allows instantaneous travel, so I was able to investigate before meeting you."

"Ah, you possess the Sheikah Slate. I do recognize that. So, you either killed Link and stole it, or your story is true. I don't believe someone like you would be able to defeat such a peerless warrior, having seen Link's skill with a sword firsthand. So, you must be the queen...Very well. As unlikely as it sounds, we have no choice but to believe you. We will assist you. Link quelled Divine Beast Vah Noboris for us, so we owe you a debt. If you're rebuilding Hyrule Castle, we shall go beyond mere foot soldiers. I'll have our most skilled artisans weave new tapestries, that record your struggle in rebuilding Hyrule Castle." 

It would have been nice to know that Riju knew what the Slate was during her planning. "Thank you, Lady Riju!" Relief flooded the queen's face. "Without your help, all would be lost."

Bularia spoke again, significantly more relaxed (although she would never fully lower her guard when a stranger stood before Riju). "Do you know what monsters are in the castle? Knowing the strength of the enemy is important when deciding how many soldiers to send out."

"There are quite a few. I know there are a great many Moblins, Lizalfoes, and Bokoblins. There also existed a Stalnox in the dungeons, as well as two Lynels, but Link defeated them on her way into the castle to destroy Calamity Ganon. Malice is slopped all over, but I can purify it with my abilities. The Zora, Gorons, and Rito are going to assist with the rebuilding efforts, but your warriors need to clear the way for them. As of now, Hylian and Zora craftsmen await my return to cleanse the Malice in the castle. "

Riju nodded. "We will send our troops. Where should we direct them?"

"Wetlands Stable. I shall arrive to help cleanse the castle after I secure the help of the Gorons and the Rito tribe." 

That was met with agreement. A few minor pleasantries were exchanged, and Zelda was on her way. She changed back into her armor, considering her next move. They had just left Zora's Domain, so fast-traveling to the Wetlands Stable would be the easiest way to pick up where they had left off. In a flash of blue light, the queen was gone. 

Stepping off the cool metal of the Shrine, she noted something troubling: The Hylians were gathered outside, talking and whiling the day away, but there wasn't a Zora to be seen. She had to remind herself that it had only been a day since they had left, despite...all that had happened, and the traveling Zelda had done. And so she pressed on, heading North. She gave the stable a wide berth, having no desire to speak with anyone. Not that they would recognize her in her Sheikah Armor, with her hair up, and the facemask in place. She trudged along the path she had once traveled with Link, noting it seemed...Grey, somehow. The vibrancy of the world was missing. Before too long, the sun had set. Yet, she was so close to where she and Link had camped the night before, so she pressed on. She had trouble recognizing it in the dark, ending up having to loop back after hiking past it. Still, the queen set up her bedroll in the same spot it had been the night before. With any luck, the Yiga would realize their mistake, and leave a correcting note. She felt unsafe, camping alone. There was nobody there to protect her, should a monster decide to attack, or the Yiga decide they were tired of waiting. 

She huddled into her bedroll, trying to forget her fears. She pulled out the Sheikah Slate, trying to focus on the pictures that remained on the device. She flipped through hers, uninterested in the nostalgia they offered. Her breath caught in her throat. There was a photo of Link...She looked happy. Her boots were off, the wind playing through her hair. She was sitting on the beach, laughing, a fishing rod in her hand. Zelda stared, wondering who had taken the picture. It was evidence of a fact. A fact Zelda didn't want to face.

As much as she needed Link...Link didn't need her. 

She dabbed at her eyes, furious at the sudden burning she felt. She flipped to the next picture, trying to ignore it. Link, relaxing in a Hot Spring on death mountain. She looked so peaceful, although she would never call Link’s expression carefree. Next photo. Link playing with a dog at some stable or another. Zelda began flipping through them faster. Link in a grove, cherry tree in full bloom, surrounded by flowers. Link at a wedding of some sort, in a small town. Link standing by a heart-shaped pond, eyes fixed on a Silent Princess...She hadn't forgotten Zelda entirely, it would seem. There was no stopping the tears. Soon enough, Zelda was sobbing into her pillow, the muffled sound disappearing into the night. She let it all out- The fear of being unprotected in the middle of the wilderness, the knowledge that she was useless without someone to lean on, the fact her love was unrequited- The young girl practically screamed into her pillow. 

She knew what she was doing was folly. She couldn’t fight, she couldn’t hike, she had barely managed to  _ walk through a desert _ to save her beloved.

Only now, she realized how selfish her affections had been. Link was clearly uncomfortable with the idea of being together...So why had she insisted on pushing it? Fickle, traitorous heart. Even now, she couldn’t bring herself to push the idea fully out of her mind- Not unless it would bring Link back. She didn’t care if they were involved romantically, so long as they were together. 

For the first time in over 100 years...Zelda was alone. Completely, truly alone. The thought tore at her chest, her heart aching with each beat. She had grown so used to Link’s presence at her side- Always there to help, always there to protect. Losing her was like losing her right hand. She had grown to rely on her, far too much. 

Only now did the young girl realize just how much she needed Link by her side. She was finding it hard to convince herself she needed to continue. The night seemed dull, the trees around her empty and lifeless. Was it even worth it? Perhaps it would be better to let it all fade…

And yet, and yet- The starlight, glimmering in the clear sky. The moon, shining its silvery light down on the girl. A doe, peeking through the foliage. There was still something worth saving in Hyrule. 

The stars...They reminded her of Link- The couple had often spent nights stargazing together, by sheer virtue of their frequent trips to Shrines. Link was a true hero, she knew that. Link would be disgusted with her, Zelda thought. Knowing she was giving up so early... Never giving up, never despairing. Zelda envied the knight’s strength.

She could see this as a valuable chance- A chance to grow as an individual, to become someone worthy of Link. Someone who could hold her own, who could adventure alongside Link as a partner, rather than someone to coddle. She nodded to herself, steeling her resolve. By the time she found Link, she would be someone on equal footing with the knight. Someone that didn’t need to be protected.

The thought brought her solace. Some time passed, and the stars found Zelda sleeping soundly, head resting on a tear-stained pillow.

  
  
  


**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I KNOW THERE'S A KOROK IN THE SHRINE OF RESSURECTION BUT IT KIND OF RUINS THE MOOD OK  
> Got a Silent Princess tattoo! It looks dope


	8. Chapter 8

Zelda packed up, and was on her way. Link had been carrying the food as well, so there was no breakfast to be had- Only one meal yesterday, and no breakfast. She had woken up extremely hungry, unused to skipping meals. Still, judging by the thinning of the trees, the intense heat in the air, and the grass's gradual yellowing, she wasn't far off Death Mountain- And at its foot, the Foothill Stable. Once she reached that, she could fast travel elsewhere to get a bite to eat. But where would she even go to eat? She didn't want to ask for a handout. And she couldn't really cook. Or fish. Still, there was always time to learn. She hadn't forgotten her resolution to stand as Link's equal.

Zelda was definitely looking forward to Rito Village in the cold. From the desert to an active volcano...She felt she just couldn't catch a break. She slipped past another ruined house, and was relieved to see the Foothill Stable. She strode up, returning a nearby traveler's amicable wave. The traveler drew near, evidently having something to say.

"Hey there. You must be heading up to Goron City, right? Well, If you're headed to Goron City, I'll sell you some of my fireproof elixirs. Even Goron City regulars usually take at least three elixirs with them. It's 60 Rupees for one, 110 for two, or 150 for three. Interested?" 

Zelda's easy smile faltered slightly. "Yes, I am in dire need of those. However, I'm afraid I'm a little...Light on Rupees, at the moment."

"Not a problem. I'm Gaile, by the way. If you're looking to make money, Beedle-'' She gestured vaguely into the stable, where the traveling merchant sat- "Will buy gemstones for a pretty Rupee. Or, of course, beetles, but there's not a lot of those nearby."

"Beetles or gemstones...Thank you, Gaile. I'll be back to buy some Elixirs later." She strode behind the stable, figuring she should keep overt displays of advanced technology to a minimum. Beetle catching...She figured the best place for that was the Bronas Forest, and she could pick some fruit to eat as well. She warped off to the Shai Utoh shrine, and headed off. 

Surprise surprise, it was raining. Grumbling to herself, she hurried over to the shelter offered by the nearby stable. Part of her wanted to wait for the rain to clear up, but she knew that was a losing proposition in the forest. Still- Farosh was slowly floating down the river. Seeing the dragon had to be a positive omen, right? She registered beetles on her sheikah slate. Finally, she took a deep breath, and strode into the rain. As she continued to explore, she was slowly becoming aware of a single fact. She managed to find a beetle, and a trio of bananas, but it seemed the majority of the forest was blocked from her.

She really needed to learn how to rock climb.

She knew Link would bound up the side of the cliff with no issues, and she couldn't deny it was helpful with exploration. Resigning herself to a day spent practicing, she pulled out her slate, considering what would be a good place to practice. The Bridge of Hylia wouldn't be a bad idea- loose-fitting bricks were bound to give her easier handholds, and thus better practice. Besides, if she fell she'd rather fall into the water. She was a fairly strong swimmer. The nearest Shrine was Ya Naga, in the middle of Lake Hylia. It occurred to her she still hadn't eaten, but- She shouldn't right before swimming. She'd swim over and have lunch before she began practicing. 

She clambered up the sandy hill, noting how beautiful of a day it was. All the better for swimming. She strolled around the atoll, identifying a ruined section of the bridge shortly before the center. It looked flat enough to serve as a base, and the supports beside it would be good for climbing. It was quite a distance- But she had always been just a little bit better at swimming than Link. She slipped into the water, and began making her way over. The water was cool and refreshing. She would have relaxed, if she was the type to do so. It was further away than it had looked... Still, she ultimately prevailed, pulling herself up onto the warped stone with a gasp. After catching her breath, she had a small meal. All she really had to eat were some bananas.

There was a small section of wall on her island, just large enough to practice climbing on. She figured it was a better idea to get the basics down on dry land before she tried to grab a ledge from the water. Okay...Footholds and handholds...The gaps in the bricks..She managed to dig her fingers in a bit. Trusting her grip, she began to pull herself up. Her fingers protested, unused to bearing her weight even briefly. She pulled herself higher, but- It was not to be. She fell back, hitting the dirt with a dull thud. It felt like she had landed right on her tailbone. Grimacing, she clambered right back onto the wall. She wasn't going to give up because of a little pain.

Hours passed, the queen still unable to scale the bit of wall without falling, although she had a new collection of bruises on her backside. She sighed, frustrated, taking a seat on the cracked rock. There had to be a better way to do this. It was one thing to persevere, and it was quite another to try the same thing over and over and expect different results. She felt all the frustration she'd had praying rushing back to her. She was running into the exact same lack of progress. And this time, she didn't even have Link by her side...Mentally, she was right back at the Shrine of Power. Wondering just what was wrong with her. The shrine of power...She abruptly stood, whipping out the Sheikah Slate.

She warped over to the shrine behind the spring of power, wading through the chilly water. Just as she remembered, Skywatchers were swarming around, remnants of Ganon's power still within them. She waited for one to draw close, and sealed the darkness away. It stalled, and fell to the ground. Perfect. She examined the Guardian. It would seem the fall had cracked its carapace, letting her investigate the inner workings. It was all so advanced… yet still, a machine was a machine. She found the central core- Its power source. That would be important. It needed some unscrewing, and some tampering,though she wasn't quite sure how it was supposed to slide in and out. There were four metal plates keeping it in place, but they seemed to be part of the chassis itself, rather than an assemblage. Perhaps it was constructed around the core? Regardless, there was no way to remove it. She bit her lip, focusing on the plates themselves. They weren't THAT thick...She tried to bend them out of the way, to no avail. She knew a Goron would be able to, but she lacked the strength. Well, what about the rest? The propellers seemed to be a fairly simple mechanism, connected to the power core. The series of lenses to focus the laser had cracked, so that was a no-go. She didn't understand what all the parts did, but the inner mechanisms were significantly simpler than a guardian proper. There was no need for actuators for legs, for example. There was, however, a set of gears for raising and lowering the turret bottom, as well for managing the rotators on the sides of the turret. Cooling mechanisms, perhaps.

She tried to remove the turret's head, but found it entirely too resistant to being tugged out. She daren't unhouse the propellers, for fear of breaking them. She tested one of the cables, finding it surprisingly sturdy. The entire thing was rather lightweight- It had to be to be able to lift off, after all. The question was just one of figuring out how to spark the power supply reliably. The cables ended in an odd cup shape that seemed to sit about an inch from the power supply when it was in motion. Perhaps there was some sort of magical radiation, and the cables served to funnel the power to the propellers themselves...But what gave it its intelligence? She picked it up, grunting, figuring she didn't really need to strip it down further.

Perhaps Purah would know. Then again, she was mostly focused on the Sheikah Slate...Robbie was the better option. He had always been eager to uncover the secrets of the guardians. And she had seen, he had made quite a bit of progress...She warped over to the Akkala Research Lab, and immediately dropped the Skywatcher with a crash. She knocked on the door once and paused for a moment, trying to catch her breath, then strode inside. The first thing that caught her attention was the Ancient Oven- It had captured her interest when she was watching over Link's journey, but she hadn't stopped to examine it.

"Princess Zelda? Is that really you?" Robbie stepped forward, pulling his goggles up and blinking. "I'd heard there was some kerfuffle in Hyrule Field, but- I never expected to see you again after the Calamity."

Right- She had come here with purpose. She turned to face him, a genuine smile lighting her face. "Hello, Doctor Robbie. It's been far too long."

"Indeed it has..." He dropped his goggles back onto his face. "I'm guessing this isn't a purely social visit, however. Judging from that crash...Did you bring me something interesting?!" The old man waddled outside, to the remains of the machine.

That was something Zelda had always liked about Doctor Robbie. He wasn't fussed with standing on ceremony, he simply let his passions take him. "I have. I was hoping to gut it, as it were, and rig it up as a sort of backpack for myself. I managed to make some progress-" The queen followed him outside and knelt, turning the carapace so Robbie could see inside. "-But I'm afraid I wasn't able to find what houses the guardian's intelligence, nor a way to trigger the power supply." 

Robbie was already fiddling with the mechanism, working on unhousing the sliding head. He pulled out an ancient dagger, much like the kind Link tied to her arrows, and used it to begin cutting at the metal. It took just a bit of hacking, but it was far more effective than steel, so Robbie was able to take the head out quickly. He slid it out, a solid pillar laying in the grass beside them. The small red crystal that generated the laser was cracked, along with all the lenses it took to refine the laser to a thin beam. Useless. Focusing on the main body, Robbie began sawing away at some of the metal plating keeping it together, talking as he worked. "A backpack...I wish I'd had that idea! Well, as you may have guessed, most of the important things are housed in the main body- For safety's sake. It would be far harder for Calamity Ganon to crush a body than decapitate one. The head on Skywatchers and Turrets is purely to house the laser." He cut the top of the base off, leaving them with a simple, flat section that housed the core and the propellers- All they needed. "The core is the most important part. It's an energy source, yes, but see these rings around it?" He indicated them, and Zelda nodded. "They're also responsible for distributing the power as needed, and preventing overloads- It's why Shock Arrows aren't particularly effective, despite their metallic nature."

"I see." It was all Zelda had time to say, before Robbie continued. He'd always been a bit of a ranter, especially when he was fired up about something.

"Of course, we can draw power out of cores that lack these rings, but far less efficiently, and it means we need to find another way around override. Luckily, we don't have to worry about that here, since you brought me a core in such fine condition. Indeed, even the most pristine cores that Link found lacked this third band-" He indicated a third ring around the core, thinner and lighter than the other two. It was a deep blue. "Which houses the intelligence of the machines. I imagine the guardians Link dispatched were simply too corrupted there to be stable, likely resulting in...Explosive failure when the guardian was defeated. But you! You can cleanse the corruption, and keep it intact! I must ask- is there any chance you could leave this core here? I would love to study it. For your purposes, one of Link's cores should suffice. I believe I have one to exchange for it?"

"That would be fine, Robbie, but only if you finish helping me here." It was like a breath of fresh air, to be working with him again. She felt nostalgic, surrounded by bits of Guardian while Doctor Robbie talked her pointy ears off. It was good to be a scholar again. 

"Excellent, excellent!" He carefully cut the core out, and hurried back into his research lab. "Zelda, could you bring that in here? Cher- The Ancient Oven would be very helpful here." 

He had never even seemed to notice that she was the princess before the Calamity. That was another thing she had liked about him- He treated her like a scholar, not someone born into a Divine Destiny. With a sigh, she picked up the tattered remains. It was much lighter with all the superfluous materials removed, so it wasn't too much trouble this time. He was already fussing with the device in the center of the room, the Ancient Oven. She rolled it into the research lab, barely squeezing it through the door, and set it by the Oven with a huff. It still wasn't exactly light.

"Perfect! Now, let's see, you're far lighter, so you'll only need two propellers- Housed across from each other, rather than in a triangle shape..." The doctor was muttering to himself, and began feeding the bulk of the skywatcher into the machine, which began to churn and whine magnificently. "Alright. The Ancient Oven is reconfiguring what we fed it into something a bit more wieldy for you." He chased the hunk of metal with a core- Only two rings around it. One of Link's, then. "Still, to make a powered flight unit from a Skywatcher...What an interesting idea..." He put a hand on the Oven, expression inscrutable under his goggles. 

A few minutes passed, and with a start, Zelda realized there was someone else in the room. Ashamed, Zelda quickly struck up a polite conversation with Jerrin, hoping to make up for her earlier rudeness. Robbie seemed to have no such qualms. A few minutes into their small talk, he interrupted. "Here, see! She's done it!" With a shuddering clang, the Ancient Oven deposited a small, round device on the ground. There was something of a leather harness attached to it, but other than that, it seemed to be little more than the core, coated in a fresh carapace, with two attached propellers. Still, if it worked, that was all that mattered. Hurridley, Robbie handed her the device. "Here, try it on! Let us see how it performs!" 

Zelda gave Jerrin an apologetic smile, but she didn't seem bothered by the interruption. She seemed simply happy her husband was so excited. Zelda slipped it on, cinching the belts around her shoulders, chest, and waist, and stepped outside. She felt her knees tremble, just a little, although she wasn't sure if it was excitement or fear. She took a deep breath, and...She was off the ground. Indeed, she was flying quite high.

Then the propellers died.

Alarmed, Zelda began to panic. "Robbie! There's something wrong!" But, there was nothing to fear. They began to turn lazy circles, not fast enough to ascend, but enough that she drifted safely to the ground. A failsafe?

"You're alright! Perfect, even! Unfortunately, without heatsinks, your propellers can't stay on for too long. After a while of flying, they'll give out and you'll gently drift back to the ground. I can't give you limitless flight, but you should be able to get up onto cliffs with that."

"They're excellent. Thank you for all your help, Robbie." 

"Of course. I'd like to say don't worry about it, but, ehhhh- If you come across any other pristine cores like these, I'd appreciate it if you donated them for the sake of research. And it's been a while since I've seen Link, she used to make the best contributions, so I've been a little low on funds..."

"Of course. As for Link..." Zelda's good mood faded, the melancholy returning in full force. "I'll be sure to tell her you could use more donations when I see her next."

When. Not if. 

She had been paying enough attention to the Ancient Oven as it worked that she thought she would be able to do some crafting of her own, if she needed to. She was confident she would be able to overcome anything standing in her way, as long as she put her mind to it. She parted ways with Robbie not long after, although he was kind enough to give her an ancient dagger so she would be able to cut parts as she needed.

It was late, and all she'd had to eat was three bananas all day. She made a quick jaunt back to the forest, gathering up another few bananas for dinner. She really wasn't looking forward to more fruit...Still, she'd found four this time. She fast traveled back to the Foothill Stable, going to sell her beetle. To her tired surprise, Beedle offered her some spicy steak skewers instead of Rupees. Well, she hadn't eaten them yet...She took the trade, and sold off her bananas. Just enough Rupees for a bed tonight. She exited the stable, and sat down, leaning against it, eating as she watched the stars. They weren't nearly as good as Link's cooking, and there wasn't enough of them. Still, it filled her belly enough. It had been a long day, but she felt she had made a lot of progress. She had been going about this all wrong. She didn't need to be another Link. She just needed to focus on her own strengths. Her wits, her studies. She could do something of her own that Link couldn't.

And that felt special.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the slow chapter! Writing Zelda is a good deal harder for me than Link, and writing "and then she gathered fruit" is only so interesting- But, the story needed her to go off on her own. Lots of interesting writing challenges where you wouldn't expect them. Also I wrote a whole chapter and then realized it didn't really suit Zelda's character so I scrapped it and had to rewrite.
> 
> ALSO i spent far too long pouring over animations, watching Link draw and sheath ancient weapons, trying to see if there was a button or anything.  
> There is not.  
> I'm definitely overthinking this.


	9. Interlude #1

Link coughed, her head falling forward as another rivulet of blood trickled down into her eye. 

They'd been at this for days now. But something was supposed to change today...Their leader was finally arriving. Link didn't expect too much, she knew she had the courage to face the abuse. Even if she knew how, she would never give up her Triforce. The yiga thug in front of her reeled back for another blow, but stopped short. The brute in front of her chuckled. "Looks like it's all over for you. Our new leader's finally back." Link said nothing, ignoring the stinging pain from the gash on her forehead. She wasn't sure what had signified the new cheiftan's arrival, but it provided a welcome respite as the Yiga member silently exited the room.

She took a moment to take a deep breath, and try and fortify herself the best she could before whoever was to arrive did. Her eyes closed. Unbidden, the triforce entered her thoughts. The Yiga had been trying to get it, but surely they should know it was what provided her the courage to persevere through this. Unbeknownst to her, it began to glow on her left hand. She could get through this. It was only a matter of time until they made some error, and she was able to escape. Right now, she was chained by her arms to the walls, forced to kneel on the hard stone floor. It was a dungeon that seemed ominously familiar, although Link couldn't place it. She had been knocked out when she was taken, and when she had come to, she had been in this damp, dreary cell. The torchlight flickering on the wall glinted off the girl's bracers, stripped away and thrown carelessly into the corner of the room with the rest of her possessions. They had intended on taking them away, but had been distracted by a fair amount of bananas in her pack.

Luckily, they seem to have forgotten about them in the darkness. If she could just free herself, she knew she would be able to make an escape with her equipment. The Yiga were deadly, yes, but Link had a fairy in her pack, and enough practice sneaking that she should be able to leave without being spotted. The wooden door opened, and a well-built man stepped forward.

"Greetings, _Hero_." He spat the words out, making them an insult. "I am Master Kohga." Link looked up in surprise, the name familiar. She couldn't see the man's face beyond his mask, but she could hear a cruel smile in his voice. "Does that surprise you? The name is inherited. Just as the names Ganon, Link, and Zelda are passed down, so is Khoga. Surely, through your long journey, you've encountered us many times. But there is a different. We are not so gifted as to be in the cycle of reincarnation...We naturally end up with poor leaders from time to time, such as my old master. He was a fool, and his leadership would have doomed the Yiga, if it were eternal." The voice was high-pitched, but cold. It held no emotion but contempt for the former leader. Kohga kneeled before Link, raising her head with the edge of a silvery sword. "I know this will never break your spirit so long as you hold the Triforce of Courage, but I must confess how much I enjoy seeing your pain. Knowing you have smote our king over countless lifetimes...Do you remember? Do you recognize this blade?" He stepped back, bringing the blade into the light. It was a great silver longsword, looking unsuitably holy. But, as Link stared, she sensed some...undercurrent to the blade. It may have once been a tool of the light, but that had been a long, long time ago. The blade seemed to radiate a subtle malice. Looking at it made Link oddly melancholy. "Our king once wielded this, and fought you in the twilight. Even before then, this sword had a long history. The history of light and shadow is written in blood. And yet, the story is lost to time. It doesn't concern Hylia's champion, so why would anyone bother remembering?" His voice grew bitter, but didn't lose its hard edge. "Hylia is a false goddess. Her faithful claim her to be all-loving, but where was the love for us? The Royal Family sought to eradicate us and our way of living, down to the women and children. We were cursed, and Hyrule turned their back on us. Do you remember, hero? Across the ages, ten millenia ago. It is written that you slew our leader in cold blood, for no crime but continuing to invent and push our knowledge further. The Royal Family was afraid of someone other than themselves amassing so much power...And so they rode on our village, burning and slaughtering. The modern Sheikah who forget this bloody history are fools. The desire for justice burns in the heart of every Yiga soldier, and we shall fight for it." He let Link's head fall once more.

Link tried not to hear what Khoga was saying, but the accusation troubled her. She couldn't let such comments pass her by without defending Zelda's family, however. "Even if what you believe were true, do you really think Calamity Ganon will bring justice? He is a force of pure destruction and hatred."

"Perhaps. But it matters not. If Ganon were to rage across this land, destroying even the ghost of Hyrule, perhaps our grudge could die with it." Kohga stood, gripping his sickle harder. "Your role ends here. Until next time, hero." With quick, precice moments, he raised the evil blade above Link's left arm. Her eyes reflected off the polished metal in the dark room, firm and resolute. No matter what the Yiga may do to her, she knew she could take it. "I don't know if this will give us the triforce we seek, but...It's worth a try." With that, he struck. The powerful strike clove through flesh and bone, neatly severing Link's left arm, just below the shoulder. Her mind exploded in a flash of white, and she couldn't help but let out a scream. For the first time, she felt the icy grip of fear on her heart. She fell to one side, gasping in pain. Wasting no time, Kohga retreived the arm, and left the room without another glance at Link. He had what he came for. 

Link thrashed on the dirty floor, eyes wild and unfocused. She couldn't feel her courage anymore. The strength that had kept her going. It was a fight to simply stay conscious, and breathe. She could feel herself slipping out of her stump. Each minute, more and more of her mind was gushing out, her vision beginning to fade with it. If she didn't reach her fairy within a few minutes, she knew she would die here. The thought terrified her. She hadn't noticed their starting, but her frenzied sobs grew more frantic. She was only chained to one wall now. She had movement in the room. She began to crawl across the ground, slowly dragging her body forward. Her vision flickered as she moved, as the pain almost made her pass out. The desperate fear clawing at her stomach pushed her on, and she reached her bag, frantically searching it with her head. Her arm was still chained to the wall, so all she could do was root through it with her face. Finally, there it was. The soft pink glow that meant life. Her heart was beginning to beat erattically, trying to keep going despite losing so much blood. Link couldn't get the cork open with just her teeth...Crying, she frantically bit and pulled at it, but it wouldn't open. In frustration, she flung it against the wall with a quick turn of her head, where- mercifully- it shattered. The fairy immediately began to zip around, although it sensed the wound and hurried to Link. 

With that, she was saved. Her cuts knit together, bruises fading. Her stump began to itch horribly, like there were worms burrowing through it, but the sensation was gone by the time Link began to react. it would seem even the fairy's powers had limits. The bleeding stopped, but it was left fleshy and raw, as if it had just barely healed. The fairy had brought warmth with it, soothing her mind and brushing away the shock and pain as if they were cobwebs. There was still fear nestled in her heart, but with a deep breath, Link's tears dried. She had to run away. She had to get somewhere far, far away from this horrible place. Somewhere she could let someone else deal with all this. She got to her feet, vision flickering again. She still felt weak and beaten down, but she wouldn't die. She investigated the shackles on the wall. They were impossibly rusted, unmaintained for a century. It shouldn't be too hard to pull them out of the crumbling brick, if she tried. She took a deep breath. She gathered the chain around her and braced one foot on the wall, pulling against it with all her might. Her vision flickered again, but she was determined, and pulled harder. With a creak, the shackles gave way. Link was free. 

Free...But without her sword arm.

She'd have to sneak out of the hideout, and

Then what? Her life as a knight was all she knew, and she had lost her hand and her triforce. She was useless like this.

First things first...She pulled on her pack, determined to make it through the hideout.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I still need to play Age of Calamity, so if anything in here is wrong, I apologize. I'll come back and edit after I do.  
> Quick chapter to prove (to myself) that this project isn't dead.


End file.
